Una carta de Draco Malfoy a Narcissa
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: ¿Qué es eso que Draco siente que debe decirle a Narcissa?


¡Hola mis niñas! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que estén muy bien, así como yo. Esto que leerán a continuación es un One-Shot que nacio de repente en mitad de la noche. Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo.

Recuerden, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son todos de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mis locos deseos que salen del canon.

"Una carta de Draco Lucius Malfoy para Narcissa Malfoy".

 ** _23 de octubre de 1998_**

 ** _Madre:_**

 **** ** _Imagino que debe sorprenderte que te escriba luego de tantas semanas sin hacerlo. La única excusa que tengo es decir que la vida en Azkaban no es fácil, es más, creo que el infierno es más confortable que esto. Es cierto, ya no hay mortífagos, pero los malditos celadores parecen tener especial odio hacia mí. Hace una semana me dieron una paliza que me mantuvo inconsciente por dos días. Esa es otra de las razones por las que no te había escrito. A padre también lo tratan terrible, puedo escuchar sus gritos de súplica unas celdas más allá de la mía._**

 **** ** _Madre, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí encerrado. Intente llevar la cuenta en la pared de mi celda, pero es demasiado humillante. He visto como Theodore pasa en brazos de algún celador frente a mi celda. Él tampoco lo está llevando bien, creo que ninguno lo hace. Pansy ha sido violada hace dos semanas. Debes estar pensando que no tengo seguridad de que eso haya pasado, pero la tengo madre. Podía escuchar a los bastardos que lo hicieron decirle: "Vamos pequeña Parkinson, eres una linda mortífaga que estará aquí por el resto de su vida. Si eres nuestra puta tu estancia será más cómoda.". Le llamaron "puta" madre, a mi mejor amiga. Pansy no es la mejor mujer del mundo; pudo llegar a ser cruel y despiadada, pero durante la guerra fue mi único soporte además de ti. Me sentí tan impotente, saberla sufriendo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada. Saber que había no sé cuántos hombres profanando su cuerpo y no poder defenderla. Ni siquiera los mortífagos abusaban de las más jóvenes._**

 **** ** _Lamento tanto que estés sola allá afuera madre. Aunque no lo admita en voz alta, temo por ti. He escuchado a los celadores decir que faltan mortífagos por atrapar, y que eso ha hecho que el Mundo Mágico no haya podido alcanzar el balance que ellos quieren después de la guerra. ¡Ilusos! Voldemort solo era la cara de los pensamientos de todas las familias sangre pura que estaban en desacuerdo con los hijos de muggles en nuestra comunidad. El Ministerio no se ha detenido a pensar ni por un minuto, que la mayoría de los ataques fueron ideas de los mismos mortífagos y que Voldemort solo daba su aprobación para que luego no hubiera problemas._**

 **** ** _Madre, ¿podrías hacer algo por ayudar a Pansy? No me importa que suceda conmigo, pero no me puedo perdonar que ella sufra como lo hace. Sabes que ella está aquí cumpliendo la culpa de los crímenes del desalmado de su padre, así como Theo. Ninguno de ellos tiene culpa, no como yo. Esa es la razón por la que te estoy escribiendo esta carta, que será la última._**

 **** ** _Hay algo que llevo queriéndote decir hace algunos años, pero siempre el miedo me vencía. Trate de negármelo muchas veces madre, pero la verdad siempre prevalece y la verdad es que la amo. Amo a esa bruja testaruda que me superaba en cada materia en el colegio. Amo a esa por la que padre me castigaba cada verano y me enviaba amenazas de Crucios cada día. Amo a Hermione Granger. Y no madre, no estoy delirando ni la locura me está alcanzando. Le amo desde mucho antes de todo esto. Y desde que me di cuenta de que la amo toda la guerra dejo de tener sentido para mí. Solo Pansy lo ha sabido todo este tiempo y le doy las gracias siempre por haber mantenido a salvo mi secreto._**

 **** ** _Madre, no sabes cómo me rompía el corazón tener que llamarla "sangre sucia" y como de sucio me sentí luego de que fuera torturada en nuestra mansión sin que yo hiciera nada. Nunca me había sentido tan cobarde. Era mejor morir antes de verla sufrir de esa manera, pero preferí no hacer nada, porque soy un Slytherin y sobre todo soy un Malfoy y nosotros nunca nos hemos caracterizado por tener una chispa de valentía. Tenemos la cobardía grabada con acero._**

 **** ** _Ahora ella esta con Weasley e imagino que es feliz. Necesitaba decirte esto madre, porque no mañana no estaré para decírtelo y porque eres mi madre y necesitas, es más, mereces saber a quién pertenece mi corazón. Lamento que no sea una sangre pura como tú y padre siempre desearon, pero Hermione Granger aun siendo todo lo que ustedes desprecian, es todo lo que quiero. Espero que no creas que te estoy traicionando, porque no es así. Sé que todo esto te decepciona, pero confío lo suficientemente en ti para saber que vas a intentar entenderlo todo._**

 **** ** _Prométeme que ayudaras a Pansy de la manera que sea y que si padre llega a salir de esta mugrosa prisión serás feliz con él. Te amo madre, que nunca se te olvide. Aunque mi cuerpo ya no este, mi corazón siempre va a latir por la primera mujer que me amó y que amé. Gracias por confiar ciegamente en mí, gracias por las palabras de aliento madre, gracias por ser la mejor madre y mujer del mundo. Sigue adelante sin mi madre, pero siempre llévame en tu corazón. Espero que mañana puedas recibirme en tu hogar, ese lugar que yo también llame hogar alguna vez, para que puedas verme por última vez. Perdóname por hacerte sufrir madre, pero estar aquí encerrado viendo sufrir a los que quiero y haciéndolo yo mismo es demasiado para mí. Además, sin la posibilidad de poder tener a Hermione no hay futuro ni camino posible._**

 ** _Siempre tuyo, amándote siempre;_**

 ** _Draco Lucius Malfoy._**

 **Y así, Draco Malfoy cerro la carta, la entrego al celador que estaba frente a su celda esperando y volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad para nunca más salir. Y por fin fue completamente feliz. Al fin llegaría el día donde no hablaría más, no iba a tener que fingir sonreír más, no tendría que ir al infernal colegio. Ya no estaría en casa para escuchar a su padre decir lo poca cosa que era. Y se Draco se dio cuenta de que mientras la mayoría iba a llorar, él iba a sonreír, genuinamente, porque finalmente ya nada iba a doler. Ya no iba a ser un estorbo. Ya no iba a molestar. Ya no iba a sentir. Ya el pensamiento de que un día el sufrimiento iba a parar no era suficiente,** ** _tenía_** **que parar el mismo ese sufrimiento. Y con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos para no abrirlos más.**


End file.
